Uh, you see I'm a Dragonlet
by lollipoploves
Summary: Kaiba was kidnapped and Joey unintentionally saved him, not that he wouldn't of, he just didn't know he was there. and now he has to explain why he let Kaiba win all those fights. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

This was the 5th time this month that Kaiba had been kidnapped, he should have known that the first attempts were just to find out the weakness in his security. Now he was sitting naked chained to a pillar in an old warehouse watching as his wallet, coat, phone and even his shoes being burned in a hobo tub. The only thing on him was a dirty towel that was barely big enough to cover his thighs. Of course he wasn't stupid, he ALWAYS had a back-up plan, but his fight with the mutt, this afternoon shorted out his bobby-pin tracker that was buried deep in his thick chocolate hair. Right now he was defenseless, his chip doesn't activate unless he has been missing for 24 hours, something his brother made him do.

Unless he somehow came up with an idea that would miraculously unchain him then he was in the mercy of his kidnappers. He had heard when he was attacked that they wanted to use him and sell him to the highest bidder at an underground slave trade. Pft, such unimaginative thinking. Most likely one of his enemies would buy him and kill him so they could get to his brother and company. Kaiba sat busily thinking of things he would do to his kidnappers when he got free, so when one of the men punched him in the gut, he was honestly surprised.

No one said a word and Kaiba spit into the man's face. "I should kill you right now, but you're our little cash cow so I won't kill you" the man said as he kicked Kaiba's head. Black spots swam in his vision as he tried not to groan. The kidnappers beat him for an hour before one of them pulled out a knife, "I'm tired of him, let's make sure he won't get away before the auction tonight" he said, the rest of the gang of kidnappers pulled out their knives as well and started advancing on Kaiba until the sharp sound of a window braking filled the room and in fell a teenage boy with blonde hair. 'Mutt?' Kaiba thought. 'Great now both he and the Mutt will be killed, after all the mutt was barely stronger then that idiot Tristen'.

The mutt got up and dusted off his clothes until he saw the ring of gangster's around him wielding knives, "uh, hi?" he said. The Gangsters all attacked at once seeing as their cover was now blown and to Kaiba's surprise the Mutt dodged every swing with grace and speed Kaiba had never known he had. Not only that but half way through he started to fight back, hitting the attackers in the stomach and head all of them dropping like flies before one of them could even get close to the deadly blonde fighter.

Before Kaiba knew it all of them were on the ground, unconscious, and the Mutt was standing over them not even out of breath, that is, until he looked up and saw Kaiba staring at him. With a squeak he fell over with his face as pail as chalk. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh I always spend my Saturday's chained to a pole naked almost being killed, what do you think I'm doing here, mutt?" Kaiba responded. "I'M NOT A MUTT" Joey shouted before he could stop himself. "Could the mutt unchain me now?" Kaiba demanded "I don't fancy staying here all day."

Grumbling to himself Joey walked over and within seconds the chains fell, "There! Ya happy now?" he said as he started to walk off. "Actually mutt, no I'm not." Kaiba said as he rounded on Joey and knocked him out with different bobby-pin that held knock out gas. (You can imagine Kaiba carrying though around can't you?) Calmly Kaiba stripped each of his attackers and chained them to the pillar for later pick up, he chose the only pair that looked like it would fit him and put it on. Then he picked up the mutt and walked outside to find a pay phone for his pick-up.

When he found the phone he dialed his number and Mokuba immediately answered "Hello, and how much do you want for my brother's return?" Crisp and to the point Kaiba couldn't be more proud.

"It's okay Moki, I'm okay could you send the limo to…." Kaiba quickly looked around "to 7th Street's south entrance?"

"Seto?" Mokuba asked on the verge of tears "yeah, I can! Wait right there."

"Oh, and Moki? Have the maid's prepare a room, we are going to have a guest"

"Uh, Okay big brother, see you soon"

"Bye Moki"

And with that he ended the call and sat on the curb, still holding tight onto the mutt, He had some serious explaining to do.

THIS IS A PRETTY LINE THAT I CAN NOT FIGURE OUT HOW TO ACTUALLY DO, LETS BASK IN ITS LINE-NESS

A few hours later found Joey waking up on a soft bed with a huge headache that was treating to incapacitate him, moaning he sat up until he heard

"That was earlier than expected Mutt, I thought for sure you would be out for another couple hours"

Jerking his head up Joey saw Kaiba reading reports on his computer, his face glowed with soft blue light.

"What the hell was that for money-bags! And right after I saved your butt too."

"That's right mutt, you did save me. That is why I brought you here" Kaiba's cool tone was all business.

"So you Kidnapped me to give me a reward?" Joey's voice was slowly growing louder with anger "Ya didn't have ta knock me out for that, ya bastard!"

"Oh, but I did mutt. See we fought today and I beat you with-out breaking a sweat, how is it that I fought those same kidnappers you did but lost when it seemed so easy to you?" as he said this Kaiba was slowly walking closer to Joey and his voice was becoming Icier and by the end he was towering over his puppy, yes. His.

"Uh, just bad luck I guess" Joey started fidgeting looking for ways to run, when he found one he bolted, only to fall back on the bed because of the cord tied to his new addition. The handcuff.

"Spill it mutt," Kaiba said as he yanked on the handcuff "No one gets that good in less than an hour." By now Kaiba was leaning over the mutt with his arms on both sides of his head and his face barely an inch from Joey's.

Joey licked his lips "Uh," but that was as far as he got before Kaiba kissed him, hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry, I took so long to update, moving kinda killed all creative thought. Send me a pm if you want something to happen. Onto the story:

After a mind blowing kiss from Kaiba, Joey found himself on the floor after being pushed away.

"What the hell Kaiba!" He said.

"You're going to tell me why you beat those guys when I couldn't"

"I told ya! Ya just had some bad luck!"

"no amount of bad luck could make me lose to you, mutt"

"Hey! I'm not a mutt"

"yes you are mutt, you are a mutt that somehow got strong enough to beat me and I want to know why."

"Kaiba! I told you, ya want ta fight to prove it?" Joey yelled as his accent got thicker

"huh, mutt you can use multiple ways to make it seem like you lost, I know what I saw and I will find out what you are hiding"

"I aint hiding nothin moneybags!"

Kaiba just glared at him and stood up to leave, "Ah! Hey, can you unchain me now, Kaiba?" Kaiba paused and turned around the smirk on his face told Joey that he wasn't going anywhere until Kaiba got what he wanted. "You can't just leave me in here!" Joey yelled as he started to panic "Oh, mutt. I think I can" and with a laugh Kaiba left the room and turned the lock.

"Kaiba! KAIBA!" Joey yelled thoroughly panicked he knew he wasn't going to be killed but it was almost time! "KAIBA I WILL TELL JUST LET ME OUT!" the door swung open and Kaiba leisurely walked in.

"you didn't last nearly as long as I thought you would, mutt"

"Jus, shut up Kaiba let me ask you a question, why do you think I was in a ware house so far out of town?"

Kaiba thought about that as he remembered the nearly 2 hour drive back home "how should I know mutt? Its not my job to understand your pathetic little whims"

"use ya brain Kaiba! Why would I be so far out there, when I could be with my friend's having fun and not saving yar pasty ass?"

'Why would he be there? The mutt certainly didn't have a car so he would have to either walk to take the bus so far out, but why would he do that?'

"your hiding something." Kaiba said in a quiet voice.

"give ta man a prize!, now can I go? I told you why I was there"

"you didn't tell me anything, I figured out you were hiding something-"

"based on wat I said!" Joey interrupted

"maybe but you still haven't answered what I wanted the answer to: why were you all of a sudden stronger then those men. and now you only made me curious as to what you are hiding".

"forget it Kaiba I aint telling you nothing!"

"that's a double negative mutt, you will tell me something or you wont ever leave this room"

"that's Kidnapping!"

"no, mutt its animal control."

Joey growled until he felt a burning in his side "SHIT!" he screamed "fine Kaiba, I will tell just get me to a secluded place now!"

Kaiba jumped at the initial scream of pain but just said "big words mutt, how will I know you are not tricking me into moving you and then you running away"

"KAIBA! JUST GET ME TO A PLACE I CAN DESTROY WHERE NO ONE CAN GET HURT!"

"ha don't thin-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Joey couldn't of pretended that kind of pain.

"Mutt, I will call a doctor!"

"NO! just get me somewhere I can't hurt people"

"mu-"

"NOW. KAIBA!" the burning was getting worse and slowly spreading to his stomach and legs his face felt flushed and he was not going to last much longer.

Kaiba for once listened and un-cuffed Joey from the bed, when he grabbed Joey he nearly burned his hand, the blonde was so hot! (a/n both ways) carefully Kaiba helped Joey downstairs into his basement, which was as big as a house, and shut and bolted the lock behind them. If Joey got worse there was an extension line he could call and a doctor would arrive in less than 10 minutes

Looking at Joey again he noticed steam rising from his body, the blonde looked like he was going to spontaneously combust.

Right after Kaiba thought that Joey did just that, bursting into flames the blonde crumpled to the floor, Kaiba ran for the fire extinguisher only to return and find Joey no longer in flames, it looked like there wasn't even a fire, except he was naked and his clothes laid in ashes around him.

Kaiba must have been seeing things, and apparently he was nowhere near done, it looked like the blonde was shrinking, that is until he started to grow. Scales. The blonde quickly grew and almost filled his basement floor to the top.

The blond stopped just barely in time, his head brushing against the ceiling, he no longer looked human but like a golden lizard with huge teeth and a long tail, ivory claws and dark brown eyes. Kaiba saw it but he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe magic was real, it wasn't. so why was there a dragon in his basement.


	3. Chapter 3

I alive! And I am probably going to update and revise some before classes, so wish me luck and since I like hearing from people pm me sometime. This is only half a chapter but once I get back into story mode I will write more.

Story:

Kaiba looked up at the golden dragon that was gasping for breath in his basement, its large head was angular and his deep brown eyes looked like all they wanted to do was sleep, it was obvious that he was exhausted from the transformation, but he didn't trust Kaiba enough to let him out of his sights.

All Kaiba could do was stare. There, right in front of him was a real, living, breathing, _magical _dragon. Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes, no! His mind was playing tricks on him. No way was Joey a dragon. Forcing himself to look right at him he reached forward to try and touch it, only to have the dragon move away from him, like it was afraid of him. Reaching forward again only resulted in the same action. Every time Seto moved forward the dragon moved back that same amount.

So it still had the mutt's mind' Seto thought. Smirking he walked boldly toward the dragon and again the dragon backed up, That is, until it hit a wall. Now the poor gold dragon was trapped between a rock and a Kaiba. "stand still mutt!" Kaiba said as he reached out for him again.

**I wouldn't do that **a deep voice said inside Kaiba's mind, whipping around Kaiba looked for an intruder and finding none he looked back to the dragon, reaching for him again. The voice came again. **Look money-bags you are the stupidest genius I have ever known. Right now I am hotter than an oven but if you wanna burn yourself be my guest. But then again you cant understand me. Not my fault, idiot.**

That was defiantly the mutt talking but he wasn't moving his mouth at all. And apparently he didn't know Kaiba could 'hear' everything he was saying even if it was only in his head. "how are you doing that mutt! There is no way this is real, how could you, a nobody be a dragon?" **I was born this way baka! How else would I end up like this?**

"don't call me an idiot mutt!" this seemed to startle that dragon. **You….you can hear me?**

"don't be an idiot of course I can, though this concept of talking seems to evade your understanding"

**KAIBA! **The joey dragon yelled making Kaiba cringe at the volume pounding in his head. **Don't joke with me Kaiba, you can hear me? Really! What am I saying right now?**

Joey sounded frantic like something was either incredibly right or horribly wrong. "Yes, mutt I can hear you, stop yelling it hurts my head"

Kaiba wouldn't of thought that a 5000 pound dragon could jump for joy but Joey did it and it looked easy to him, he also hit his head on the ceiling. All the while saying **yes!yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! ** "mutt! Shut up! What's with you?" the dragon while bouncing was shaking the entire room making it so that it was very hard for Kaiba to stand, almost tripping he grabbed hold of the closest solid thing, sadly that thing ended up being Joey. Two things happened at once. One Kaiba found out that Joey was telling the truth about being hot, luckily he cooled a little so it didn't hurt too badly and two, Joey started glowing an even brighter gold.

Joey had stopped bouncing when he felt Kaiba grab onto him he was still very happy that someone could understand him. All the times he transformed he either had to kill the human who stumbled onto him because they would try and kill him or he would end up erasing their memory. His jubilation was cut short though as he realized, KAIBA. Could. Hear. Him. Shit.


End file.
